


Sharing a bed

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/F, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: When 4 people only have 3 beds there becomes a dilemma. Luckily Reese has a solution to it.
Relationships: Sarah Reese & Reader, Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n- Last Name

"I am poached!" Dr Charles says as he walks into the hotel room. "Me too! I assume you guys will take this half of the room, and me and Sarah will take the other half?" They nod and you both head to your half of the room. As you walk in, you notice a problem. "Err, Dr Charles? Dr Halstead?" They peek their heads around the door. "I think they messed up the room, there is only one bed." They both look at each other and Dr Charles calls Sharon from his phone. After about 5 minutes of him arguing, he sighs and then hangs up. "They made a mistake, but because we are only here for 2 nights, they won't change it because the hotel is full. So you guys are stuck." You look at Reese with the look of 'Oh god'. "I'll sleep on the floor, it's fine. Sarah, you take the bed." She begins to argue back as the boys shut the door with a laugh. You throw her backpack onto the bed. 

"Your bag has touched it, it's your bed." She stops. "Radical concept? We could share. It's a double bed there is room for both of us." You lower your voice, in case the boys are listening. "No, it's fine. You take it. What kind of room doesn't have couches anyway?" She chuckles. "Why don't you want to share a bed with me? Are you scared you'll do something embarrassing?" You blush before trying to form a response. She notices and goes over and locks the door between the rooms. "Your reputation won't be ruined, and I won't tell either." You roll your eyes. "Not like I have much of a reputation, and I'll think about it." By the time you unpack your clothes, it's time for you to go to sleep. You begin to lay out a blanket in the window frame, and steal a pillow off the bed. Reese sees this and walks up to you. "Why are you setting up a bed over here? You're going to be sleeping over there with me aren't you? I would even build a wall of pillows between us. I don't want you getting bad sleep because of a hotel error." 

You wrap yourself in the blanket and shake your head. "You don't need to care so much. Go to bed Reese." She laughs and proceeds to pick you up off the floor, much to your despair. You try to wriggle out of her arms, but she uses a type of psych hold on you so you can barely move. "This isn't fair! Go to bed!" You whisper shout, being cautious of waking the other people around you, including the boys, who's key card could unlock your door. Once you stop resisting, she goes and places you down on the bed, before holding your arms down. "I never thought I'd have to pin an attending down on a bed to get her to go to sleep, but here we are." You blush and look away, hoping she doesn't notice. She reaches over and grabs your laptop and phone, and places it on the left side of the bed. "There's your side, that's where you will sleep. Got it?" You continue to blush and avoid eye contact but nod and she lets go. 

You crawl up to the area where your devices are and sit on the bed contently answering emails while Reese changes into her PJ's. She comes back looking awfully cute, in a t-shirt and loose joggers. You decide to look back to your laptop and down a sugar packet as you have at least two more hours of sleep to go through. Reese looks over at your computer. "Those people can wait, you need sleep." You shake your head at her and show her the empty sugar packet, to which she rolls her eyes. "This is what I normally do, besides why do you care so much?" She looks at you. "Because I'm your friend, and that's what friends do." That phrase hits you right in the heart, but you play it off. "And I care about you, go to sleep." She looks confused as you grab your headphones. "Screw emails. Watching a movie, want one?" You offer her a headphone, which she gladly takes as you scoot closer together. 

You let her scroll through Netflix, and she chooses Grey's Academy before clicking on play. As you finish the episode, Reese appears to fall asleep. You gently remove the ear phone from her ear and put the laptop down. You cautiously get up and walk to the bathroom, beginning to pace. Thoughts start coming quicker and quicker until someone appears at the door. "F/n? What's wrong?" She has a soft expression on her face, and looks like she is half asleep. You fake smile at her. "Nothing Reese, go back to bed." She shakes her head. "No, I know something's wrong, you've been avoiding sleep all night. What's going on?" You sigh and sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "I forgot my sleeping pills, and now I can't sleep." You admit, tears welling up in your eyes slightly as she hugs you. "It's okay, I'll sit up with you all night if I need to. I don't mind. But let's go sit back on the bed, it's more comfortable." She offers a reassuring smile as you both walk back to the bed. 

You look at the clock again, and it's 1:30am. She wraps her arms around you as she puts Grey's back on. "I know we said no physical contact, but I thought it may help." You look at her and relax, as she begins to comfortingly rub your back. "Is this something you learn as a resident to help patients?" She shakes her head and chuckles. "But it seems to help you, you're even making sarcastic comments." You both laugh and you put your head on her shoulder as you start to feel sleepy. Reese notices this and lays you both so you are almost lying down, whilst holding the show above you both on your phone. Not even ten minutes later, you fall asleep inches away from her, with her arms wrapped around you. She smiles at the sight of you so peacefully, and sets her alarm for the morning. As she begins to fall asleep herself, she gives you a quick kiss on the forehead, which makes you smile and move closer to her. It's almost 2am when you both drift off.

The morning comes, but not even the sound of Dr Charles banging on the door is enough to wake the girls up. They get concerned after 5 minutes and use their key card to unlock the door. They walk in and see you both cuddled up in bed, still asleep and in Pj's with Reese's phone vibrating on the nightstand. They laugh as Dr Charles goes over and gently shakes her to wake her up. "You have 20 minutes to get ready, same for your girlfriend too." She freaks and runs to get ready as Dr Charles also wakes you up, which causes a state of panic for you two, and the boys just laugh. You both get ready in posh dresses, and do your makeup. Finally, you just make the bus to the hospital networking event. On the bus, you are sat next to Dr Charles. "Best thing is, we have one more night in that hotel. Just double set your alarms next time." He laughs as both girls groan.


End file.
